


Shall We Spar?

by Goddess_in_Aubergine



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, terribledads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_in_Aubergine/pseuds/Goddess_in_Aubergine
Summary: Teenage Odin and Laufey one-shot. Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chapter of a fanfic on FFN. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10373628/2/Of-Giants-and-Gods, by BetaRayThorse
> 
> I wanted to also write a spar with this couple that ends with a kiss. Fluff to help my writer's block and relax.

Once they had reached a stretch of open land near a stream, Odin turned to face Laufey with a gleeful grin. “I have been waiting for this moment since your arrival Prince Laufey,” he said "Let us spar."

Laufey snorted in amusement at the younger prince, he’d only known him for a short time, but was certain that Odin was always ready for a fight. “Very well, princeling.” He said somewhat teasingly. 

Laufey took a wide stance with his bare feet planted firmly on the ground. His knees were bent and his center of gravity was low. He had the advantage in this fight, in years and in size, but he knew better than to underestimate an opponent. Especially one as calculating as Prince Odin. Laufey took the first strike and Odin out maneuvered it with ease. While his arm was still extended Odin used the opportunity to deliver three rapid fire strikes to his middle. 

“Hugh.” That actually winded him a bit. Quickly, Laufey returned to a more guarded position. Odin was swift, and his punches were backed with more power than Laufey expected from someone his size. Odin knew he had no chance to win this fight with brute strength and planned to win using strategy. How admirable, thought Laufey, but he had no plans on losing either. After a few more minutes Laufey saw his opportunity. Odin overextended himself on a kick, which left him off balance. Laufey used that opening to take him down and pinned him to the ground.

“You have bested me, Prince Laufey.” said Odin good-naturedly. He was somewhat winded. He tilted his head and smiled cockily, “But next time, I plan to best you.”

How bold a statement from someone knocked flat on his back, he thought. “I look forward to that moment.” said Laufey with a hint of laughter to his voice.

This was the closest Laufey had ever been to Odin’s face and he drank in every detail from his coppery hair to his intensely bright blue eyes. Heat seemed to radiate from his body. It wasn’t unpleasantly hot, but rather pleasant. He would have been ashamed of his staring, had it not been returned.

As his sparring partner’s breath began to come in slightly harder than before, Laufey became increasingly grateful that he was wearing a full waist cloth made from heavy fabric rather than his standard loincloth. Not that it would do him much good unless one of them moved soon. A red flush crept up Odin’s neck. Odin managed to free his right arm and use it to bring Laufey’s lips to his in a rough and passionate kiss. Laufey wasted no time returning his kiss with the same intensity and was going to bring his body even closer, until Odin's left sleeve began to crack and chip away from the frost of his touch.

Laufey leapt back. He knew well how susceptible the Aesir were to the unguarded touch of the Jötunn and to the cold in general. Earlier on that week Prince Ve had fallen into a lake by collapsing the ice that had formed over it. Odin and himself had been there to come to his rescue, but even then it took the prince a matter of days to recover from the incident. And now Laufey had probably cost his companion his arm. He had to fetch a healer, and quickly.

“I will go fetch a healer at once!” he said. The words rushed out of him like a strong gale and he turned around to sprint back to the palace for help.

“Laufey, wait! I’m alright.” said Odin, jumping to his feet and reaching out with his now bare arm to grab Laufey’s hand. If he didn’t catch him now, there was no way that he’d be able to keep up with his fellow prince’s giant sized strides.

Laufey tore his hand away. “Do not touch me!” he shouted, causing Odin to wince. “My touch, uncontrolled, is dangerous. You need a healer, especially since you obviously have lost sensation. Look at your arm! It’s…turned blue?”

The panic that settled over him began to disperse and was replaced in part by curiosity. That was odd, he thought. He expected to see burst capillaries, frostbite blue-black, and dying flesh. Instead he saw a perfectly healthy, and well-defined, arm. Just a few shades blue lighter than his own. He reached out towards Odin, and hesitated. “May I…” he drew out.

Odin gave a sly smirk. "Go ahead, touch me." said the younger prince. The innuendo almost lost on his shocked friend.

Laufey reached out and tentatively traced his thumb across Odin's cheek. A trail of icy blue followed the path of his touch. He looked on in awe. It must be some form of sorcery. Although he supposed that would be strange. The Aesir were rather strange with their divided sexes and strict conformity to those roles. Those whose bodies’ designated to take on the role of siring did not practice the art of seidr. Or so he was taught. After all too short of a time, Laufey dropped his hand.

"See,” said Odin “No harm done."

"Very clever.” Laufey responded. “I did not know you were adept at sorcery. What enchantment is this?"

Odin laughed. "I am no novice to sorcery. However, tis no enchantment."

"Pray tell, why are you not suffering from the cold?” asked Laufey “Your brother so clearly was."

Odin shrugged. "Vili and Ve are my half-brothers." He confessed. "My dam is of Jötunheim."

"In Truth!" exclaimed Laufey. "I do not doubt you, but you do not look it in the slightest. Can you change completely. Your appearance, I mean?"

"It does not please the king." said Odin, and Laufey's expression fell almost imperceptibly. Odin grinned nearly impishly "That being said... Of course I can."

**Author's Note:**

> Any review or kudos is appreciated. Even a simple :) or "I like it!" or "Seems a bit OOC." would totally make my day. Just to know someone read it. I appreciate y'all and thanks for reading. 
> 
> Goddess_in_Aubergine


End file.
